Bye Bye, Ice !
by LukeMF3
Summary: Um garoto frio, uma garota doce... Uma família divididade... Um kazekage apaixonado... Dois poemas encantados... Qual você prefere... Naruhina ou Gaahina, duvido que essa fic não mude você de casal


**Bye bye, ice !**

**Por Luke Wigger.**

**O dia estava claro, sem sinal nenhum de chuvas, mas por que haveria chuvas naquele dia, se o local para qual eu vou será totalmente " deserto ". Por que haveria chuva, por que eu ligaria, se o verde perolado do deserto vai sempre estar lá para tirar o meu medo, frio, ou qualquer coisa que me deixe infeliz. Sabe por que eu digo tudo isso ? Você logo irá saber...**

_**HINATA'S POV**_

-_ Hinata-sama ! __– _Gritou Neji, me chamando. O que ele queria ?

Não respondi, estava me preparando para algo que eu decidi fazer. É o meu sonho fazer isso, e vou fazer qualquer coisa para que dê certo. Enfim, eu tomei coragem. Será hoje que eu vou me declarar ao Naruto-kun.

Fui até o meu banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Não sou tão bonita assim, então por que eu deveria tentar, ele talvez nem saiba que eu exista. Tirei minhas roupas e me deixei tomar um banho extremamente quente para me deixar confortável na hora mais feliz da minha vida. Saí de lá e penteei meu cabelo como sempre penteei. Olhei para meu reflexo e decidi alisar meu cabelo mais do que ele está liso, e de um jeito super-bonito para o que o Naruto-kun me olhe de uma vez por todas. Fui até o meu guarda-roupa e avistei milhares de roupas largas, e peguei a que eu sempre uso, que era minha jaqueta roxa e branca juntamente de uma blusa lilás.

_- Hinata-Sama ! – _Gritou novamente Neji, o que ele queria ?.

Apanhei minha carteira e vesti meus trajes de sempre, afinal, qual era o problema eu ir com a minha roupa predileta ? Desci as escadas e olhei sério para o meu irmão, o que ele queria,afinal ?

_- Enfim, chegaste, Hinata-sama... O que fazias lá em cima, hein ? _– **Perguntou Neji, estranhando. –**_Esqueça, mas, olhe, a nova reunião no deserto com a Família Terciária chegou e o Kazekage vai estar presente, ele precisa decidir o destino dos Hyuugas lá. _

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não posso ir, de jeito nenhum. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu saí de casa imediatamente.

' _Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun... Eu... Eu...' _– Pensei, chorando.

Senti algo logo me derrubar e uma dor horrível nas pernas. Um ruivo ficou olhando para mim, o que ele fazia ali parado e deixando as outras pessoas se machucarem ?

_- D-desculpe... E-eu... N-n-n-na-não... q-queria... _**– Corei, ele era o Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, e os olhos deles, eram... eram... incríveis... E ele... ele era...**

- _Tanto faz ... _– Disse ele, continuando a andar. Mas que sujeito imbecil !

Encarei ele por um tempo. O que ele queria, afinal ? Deixando-se crianças, mulheres e adolescentes se esbarrarem nele e depois ir andando sem ajudá-las. Mas que sujeito...

_**GAARA's POV**_

Mas que garota era aquela, que não olha para onde anda. Eu vim aqui para resolver um caso sério e ela esbarra em mim de propósito, e ainda pede desculpas. Aquela resposta foi ótima, para uma garota inútil daquelas. Só porque tinha olhos lindos, com um corpo cheio de curvas, lábios cor-de-rosa, peitos grandes, ela podia... Ei, o que você está pensando, Gaara ? Você é o Kazekage, nunca fale assim das pessoas, apenas se concentre no caso dos Hyuugas que você viera resolver. Mas mesmo assim, aquela sujeita. Ela era... Ela era...

_- Enfim... Chegaste, Gaara-sama ! _**– Me recebeu um garoto de olhos perolados, e de cabelos grandes. Neji Hyuuga, humph. Ainda me atrapalhou de tudo. Mas o que... Ah, deixa para lá.**

_- Sim... _– Respondi sem entusiasmo, já vi que vai ser uma longa reunião.

Ainda espero encontrar aquela garota. Para vê-la de novo... Ah, cala a boca, Gaara. Mas mesmo assim, mas que **sujeita**.

_**HINATA's POV**_

Assim que o Kazekage se fora, retornei ao meu rumo. Olhei para todos os lados, mas o Naruto-kun parecia não estar em nenhum. Devia estar ainda dormindo, droga. Andei uns 5km a mais e encontrei um Salão de Beleza :

**O Salão de B. das ninjas da Fran-chan**

**5 Reais para alisar.**

**2 Reais para cachear.**

**10 reais para um estilo de revista.**

**Etc...**

Mas que sorte. Soube que a Fran está fazendo sucesso aqui em Konoha, que bom que abriu o Salão de Beleza dela**.** Entrei lá imediatamente e pedi para passar um produto para deixar meu cabelo mais bonito **( Num entendo nada disso, desculpem... ). **No final, eu fiquei satisfeita, estava tão liso que todos olhavam para mim. Mas que vergonha que eu fiquei, mas eu tenho de fazer tudo para que eu consiga conquistar o Na-Naruto-k-kun.

Fui até a casa dele e bati na porta. 10 minutos depois bati denovo. Ninguém atendeu. Ele não está. Que droga, cadê você, Naruto-kun ?

_- Vestidos, Jaquetas, Bolsas, Brincos e tudo o que há de bom - Quem comprar o Estilo Purple ganha uma Coruja Com olhos verdes e de pelagem vermelha._

Perfeito ! Corri até lá e comprei um vestido azul com com uma fita roxa ( Baba... ! ) que vai os joelhos, tomara que caia, uma bota roxa que vai até os joelhos e uma bolsa, todas do estilo purple. ( **Que gay... ) **Algo fez barulho dentro de mim, enfim, era a fome. Não comi nada no café e já está na hora do Lanche Matinal da família. Corri até o Ichiraku Lamén, e vi o **Naruto-kun, GRAÇAS A DEUS !** Corri até o banco ao lado dele.

_- Pois é... Tá, te vejo depois, Saku-chan... Também te amo... _– Meus coração explodiu, dessa vez eu tinha certeza que ia morrer.

_- C-com... Li-licença... P-por favor.. Uf... _– Pediu Hinata, tentando esconder o choro. _- Um.. de... Naruto-kun.. porco... _

_- Hã ? Hinata ? É você ?_ – Perguntou ele, vendo eu chorando. _– O que houve ?_

-_ Nada... Naruto-kun..., Apenas... Eu queria.. te dizer que... eu... amo... Ah, nada... ! _– Dessa forma, eu saí correndo para minha casa.

Corri, corri com tudo que pude. Eu quero ir para o meu quarto e ficar deitada lá, para sempre ! Abri a porta de casa e me vi em uma mesa cheia de gente com o Kazekage na ponta da mesa e uma mesa ao lado dele sobrando. Me lembrei totalmente da reunião e limpei minhas lágrimas, correndo então até meu canto. Aquele sujeito.

_**GAARA's POV**_

_- Como íamos... dizendo... Acho que o senhor está certo, Kazekage-sama... _– Recomeçou Hiashi, do ponto em que parara. _– Os Hyuugas Anciões, da família terciária, precisam vir para cá para resolver assuntos do clã, e conversar sobre a futura líder e preparar os preparativos para tudo que vai acontecer. Enquanto isso, a Família Secundária devia ir até lá e serem lideradas por minha filha, Hinata. _

Então, a futura líder dos Hyuugas era aquela garota. Encarei ela, me lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro, mas que sujeita. Bati os dedos na mesa e mordi meu lábio inferior. Seria uma boa decisão, deixar essa garota de lindos olhos ir para lá.

_- Sim... Eu concordo... _– Respondi, concordando.

_- Então, Hinata, e vocês, Família Secúndária, vão agora arrumar suas malas... Partirão ainda hoje, de madrugada. _– Mandou Hiashi, se levantando e indo tomar um chá.

Olhei para a Hyuuga que se levantou limpando os olhos. Estava ela, chorando ? Segui ela até o seu quarto onde eu abri devagar a porta.

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! _– Gritou ela, nervosa.

Meu coração rapidamente acelerou-se. Ela estava apenas de uma camisola roxa, e um shortinho de nada. Senti meu rosto se esquentando.

_- Qual é o problema... Para que gritar ? _– Respondi, ainda corado.

Ela me olho por um tempo e se virou onde ela foi até o banheiro e se trancou. O que ela faria ali ? Essa doida. Sentei na cama e olhei pelo quarto todo, eram cheios de retrato da família e por incrível que pareça do Naruto também, o quarto tinha um guarda-roupa roxo com coraçõezinhos, uma escrivaninha com gavetas com um abajur roxo. Uma prateleira cheia de livros e outras duas de retrato, enquanto uma Janela cobria o quarto todo, com um banheiro ao lado.

Esperei uma 1 hora, mais ou menos e ela não saíra, o que ela estava fazendo ali. Fui até a porta e bati, ninguém respondeu. Bati novamente e nada mudou. Dei um chute na porta e encontrei Hinata com a faca na mão e todo o banheiro destruído, com um pequeno cachorro mordendo a perna dela e uma faca apontando para seu peito.

_- NÃO FAÇA ISSO ! – _Gritei, e meu coração gelou.

_- P-porque... se intromete... ? Ninguém se importa comigo... Me deixa em paz ! ! ! _– Respondeu ela, chorando.

Arranquei a faca da mão dela , e chutei o cachorro e a puxei para um abraço, eu tinha certeza que o Naruto que causara isso tudo. Senti o corpo quente dela vindo ao meu encontro um cheiro de perfume doce as minhas narinas, enquanto lágrimas desciam minhas costas e sua cabeça estava sobre meu ombro esquerdo. Meu coração se acelerou.

_- Nunca mais faça isso... _ - Pedi com ela em meus braços.

_**HINATA's POV**_

Aquela tentativa de suicídio fora impedida por ele. Mas por que o Gaara queria saber de mim, se ninguém nunca fez isso por mim. Por que ele se intromete na minha vida ? Senti o seu corpo bater com o meu. Agora tenho certeza de que alguém se importa comigo.

Passei o dia todo com ele, desabafando com ele. Ele me apoiou em tudo, vê se pode. Assim que ele saiu, arrumei minhas malas e deitei na cama, e quando eu comecei a pensar nele, bateram na porta. Droga.

_- Pode entrar ! _– Pedi, e um Neji estranho entrou no quarto.

Neji me levou até a janela do meu quarto e me olhou profundamente nos meus olhos perolados. O que ele queria, afinal ? O olhei, curiosa e ele sorriu.

_- Hinata... Eu... Eu... Amo você... Você.. Venha... Agora... _– Gritou Neji, me puxando para um beijo forçado, que logo se mudou para o pescoço e ele logo tentou tirar minha camisola.

_- PARA NEJI... PARA ! Para, pelo amor de Deus... Paaaara ! Paaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! _– Gritou Hinata, mas Neji continuou a mordendo.

_- Solte-a ! Agora _! _– _Gritou uma voz, que logo se identificou como Gaara que deu um soco em Neji que caiu no chão desmaiado e derrotado. _– Você está bem, Hinata ?_

_- S-sim... Obrigada... _ – Corri para abraçar ele, mas acabei tropeçando em não-sei-o-quê e nossos lábios se colaram.

A sensação era de areia, mas era uma areia boa. Era um gosto diferente, mas muito bom. Logo meus braços se entrelaçaram no seu pescoço, e quando ele me soltou e o olhei apaixonada e o abracei.

_**- Te amo... Gaara...**_

**- Eu também, Hinata...**

**Até hoje, Hinata... Ainda agradeço a Deus de ter tido uma chance de te conhecer e de ter te conquistado. A tua doçura me deixou avermelhado, te amo demais, estou apaixonado. Espero que logo nosso filho nasça, e logo você me abrace, chorando de felicidade. Te amo, também, muito mais a sua bondade.**

**FIM**


End file.
